gran_turismofandomcom-20200223-history
Audi R8 (Audi PlayStation Team ORECA) '05
|engine = Group C-spec 3.6L V8 DOHC twin turbo |torque = 101 kgf.m |power = 787 BHP |pp = 674 PP |speed = |distance = |topspeed = |0-60 = |gt5type = |gt6type = |weight = |ptwratio = |kg|lb|abbr=on}} per horsepower }} The Audi R8 (Audi PlayStation Team ORECA) '05 is a race car produced by Audi. It first appears in Gran Turismo PSP. The car appears to be the #4, driven by Franck Montagny, Jean-Marc Gounon, and Stéphane Ortelli, who finished the 2005 24 Hours of Le Mans in 3rd place overall. Description "The Team Oreca racing machine that placed 3rd in the 2005 Le Mans." When people hear the name "Audi R8", many of them probably conjure the image of the mass production mid-engine sports car. But "R8" was originally the name of a strictly endurance-spec prototype race car developed by Audi for the purpose of conquering the 24 Hours of Le Mans. The R8 line began in 1999 with two different monocoque types, the open-cockpit R8R and the closed-cockpit R8C, both of which raced in Le Mans and the ALMS. From 2000 on, Audi raced a new open-cockpit version called the R8 while they continued to develop and mature the car. The R8 was fantastically successful, winning every year but 2003 at Le Mans, until the introduction of the R10 with its V12 diesel in 2006, signalling a change of generation. The machine itself was an orthodox one, with a mid-mounted 3.6L twin-turbo V8 and no particular new equipment to set itself apart from the crowd, but the car's strength came from its structure, where components like the rear-mounted powertrain, consisting of engine and transmission and the various suspension units, were all designed as seperate modules. Endurance races are like marathons; it is easy to get caught up in accidents or suffer mechanical trouble, and in many cases, a lead is lost due to time spent making repairs. But for the R8 there was no "repairing" to be done, only a change of module, which greatly reduced the time spent in pit stops. The PlayStation Audi R8 Team Oreca car was entered in the Le Mans competition in 2005 by famous French privateer Team Oreca. With a line-up of strong drivers like Frank Montagny, Jean-Marc Gounon, and Stephane Ortelli, this car managed a brilliant 4th-placeMiswritten as 3rd in-game; the car that finished 3rd in that race was an ADT Champion Racing Audi R8 finish. Acquisition GT PSP This car can be purchased for 4,000,000 Credits. GT5 This car can be bought at the Used Car Dealerships for 3,851,000 Credits at Level 23 as a Standard Car. Alternatively, this car can be won by winning the 24 Hours of Le Mans in A-Spec. GT6 This car can be purchased for 1,900,000 Credits. It has a detailed interior despite its simple look. Trivia *Even if this car's interior is marked as Detailed, this car has neither gallery view nor working OSD (on-screen display). *This car, along with Pescarolo C60 Hybride - Judd '05, was shown in a Gran Turismo HD Classic pre-release screenshot racing against other Le Mans cars in Circuit de la Sarthe and Fuji Speedway, where both cars were intended to make their debuts. Notes Category:GTPSP Cars Category:GT5 Cars Category:GT6 Cars Category:Audi Race Cars Category:2000s race cars Category:LMP Category:Turbocharged Cars Category:Open Cockpit Cars Category:Level 23 Cars